Our Tomorrow
by Sandie.Ch
Summary: Is about a relationship of friendship and a unrequiet love that will turn to a passionate love with a bipolar boy. It has a little of lemon
1. A surprise party

Ohayoo I just wanna say I DON'T OWN NARUTO MANGA AND ALSO NARUTO SHIPPUDEN AND NARUTO ANIME AND ALSO THE CHARACTERS ( I just want to be Masashi Kishimoto but I am not :T )

Without getting notice I just stare at him and hide from everyone else since I don't want to get notice, he was outstanding this day and I was only a girl that was a friend and a friend that secretly loves him. I was in the balcony and then I feel a presence that grabs my back and say " why are you seeing my brother? You know that is useless he doesnt love you" I gaze the figure and then say in a whisper " I just love him and it doesn't matter if I am not love by him I just want him to be happy" the person hugs me and whisper" why not instead of loving him you go out with me?" I smile and put my hand in his cheek " I just couldn't bare lying to you sasuke... I won't love you" cries and stare somewhere else " I am going with Hina-nee and Naruto... sayonara" goes with them and hugs hinata and cries " I just can't hide it! What should I do?" Hinata pats her head " just tell him Sandra, you don't waste anything" Naruto smiles" you are his best friend and you know him well, just tell ITA.. " Sandra shut naruto mouth " be quiet! He is meter from us! Do you want him to listen?!" Itachi taps sandra eyes and smirks" talking about me? Do you miss me sandra? I was just talking to Ino" sandra blushes" shush I was just talking about another guy! Not you Itachi" itachi turns her around and look at her eyes " are you lying to me... you know that I know you well enough" sandra is getting really red of embarrassment "etto... I-I was talking that I am hungryyyyy also naruto and that hinata will prepare me something and I was going to say itadakimasu and naruto was going to shout it! But I stop him of getting us embarrassed!" Itachi glares sandra and grabs her " I was going to spare your life but you will tell me the truth! Ok?" Sandra tries to get rid of his grasp "itachi iii Onegaaaaaai x3 don't do it here" itachi smirks " well at least I will hear what you say" sandra see hinata and she smile then goes with naruto to other part. Sandra sighs and see itachi" lets go to your room... onegai" itachi nods and they go to his room " why were you talking about me?" Sandra close the door and throws in the bed" I was saying hinata that we are going to graduate soon and that I will miss you since you are going to study laws and I will go to business and I don't think I will go to your university and that..." itachi hugs her " you are going to be with me sandra, you are top of our class in everything except in science and humanity" sandra pouts" is not my problem that in those classes you are the top and I am the second!" Itachi touch her cheek and they see face to face" well the thing is that you are the best and we are going to be together at tokyo university... and if we don't pass we are going somewhere else" sandra blushes" itachi I..." does not end but hugs him "tell me... are you hiding me something?" Itachi is shock but see her" you know me so well... I want to tell you but can you wait a little more since I will say it to you tomorrow" sandra see itachi and nods" promise me that in tomorrow date you will tell me" smiles and kiss his cheek " I will go downstair and..." throws a box and winks" happy anniversary Ita-kun you and sakura are the best couple ever n.n" itachi blushes" I can't believe that is our 3 year anniversary" sandra giggle " I was just thinking that you were going to propose her matrimony" itachi blushes and smile timidly" nope... we are too young to marry sandra!" Sandra smiles brightly and look him with concern " I think love can endure anything and that if you love someone you should be by his side forever, keep that in mind Ita" kiss him again in his cheek and goes walking out to the party then goes downstair and hugs sakura" I am going now Sakura I hope you did pass a great time with Itachi, this night I will go to an amusement park with him tomorrow since I want to pass time with him and sasuke" sakura smile" you can go I can't prohibited of going with them and also you dont bother me with that since you barely see them a lot!" Sandra giggles" thanks sakura n.n lets do next time a Girls Night with Ino, Hinata you and I n.n" sakura smiles " that would be awesome! The other weekend should be!" Sandra nods and waves at sasuke " lets see tomorrow Sasuke!" Sasuke smiles and runs to hug her" tomorrow I will see you" sasuke smirk and whisper only to her" and I wont let you be a lot with itachi understand?" Sandra for the respond smile and see him " then see you tomorrow" sandra makes a look saying *dont understimate me since I will be like a glue to him*. sasuke just laugh and winks " see ya babe" sandra rolls her eyes and smiles " matenee sasuke" goes to her car and cries" I want him to notice me!" Goes away to another part.

Ohayo minna

Hope you love this fic and please reviews xD Later I will do a Spanish version

XOXO ItachiLover

Reviews = More Updates = Happy Readers and Happy Writter


	2. what do I think about us

I dont own Naruto Shinpudden neither Naruto and also Naruto Manga also I dont own the characters ( -_- but I wish I could since I was upset when ita-kun...)

I was just changing when I hear my phone ring and see the one that was calling and I answer but timidly " komenasai! I know I went without saying bye to you but..." the person sighs" your sister was searching for you, sandra you should tell her when you go to house you know!" Sandra frowns" Naruto Onegai tell me Itachi is not searching me pleaaaaaase" naruto smirks" I just notice him talking with sakura and sasuke about you" sandra frowns" well and Hina-nee?" Sandra hear to voices shouting near the naruto cellphone her name " I am dooomed better hang up! See ya Naruto!" naruto shout and sandra hang up" now they will call me but I wont answer u.u" turns off her cellphone and changes into her victoria secret suit" I will go to sleep, hope that hinata doesnt kill me when she is coming back" goes to search a book and read a while.

Itachi POV

I just grab naruto cellphone when I see that she hang up the phone and turn it off. What is she hiding and why did she go away too early? She is not usually like that, I see naruto and give his cell" probably she is on the house already, Hinata... are you going..." I was seeing hinata with a furious glare" Itachi... I am going to house, dont worry I will talk to sandra" I was just scared of hinata's glare? Well maybe because it was just like sandra when she is pissed off with Kiba and Naruto... well I hope that sandra survive with hinata like that and hope I can tell her tomorrow about what I think.

Sandra POV

I finish this chapter when I hear my dad and Hanabi entering my room "hi dad, I just came a while" Hanabi and dad smiles" how was the party? Did you give itachi the letter that I send to him?" Sandra nods" I give it with the present for the anniversary" Hanabi smiles" and Hinata? She is in the party?" Sandra nods " I just leave early I was feeling kind of tired" dad nods" maybe hinata is coming right now well take a rest sandra" sandra gets up and kiss her dad cheek" oyasumi otto-san n.n" see hanabi and kiss her cheek" oyasumi Hanabi-chan! Dad I am remember you that I was going tomorrow with Uchiha brothers" dad nods" at 9 am right?" I nod and smile " I am going to an amusement park, well Oyasumiii, Hana..." Hanabi throws herself to the bed" I am going to sleep with you n.n" I giggle and nod "ok well lets sleep" dad smile and close the door" Hanabi you want details right?" Hanabi giggles" I know you well enough that you left early because of him" sandra sighs and see her" Hinata maybe is..." the door open and I see hinata was seeing me with a Kill intent but I was not afraid since I know her that if I explain it I will pacify her " I know you are mad but listen me..." hinata goes to her glaring intensily" I know the reason but... WHY DID YOU LEFT ME ALONE!" I stand and go to her" komenasai... I see you with naruto and I was thinking you were going to pass time with him" Hinata glare sandra" is a excuse because you are afraid to tell itachi that you love him" sandra see to another place" I did go because of him, but I was thinking that you want to pass time with naruto" hinata frowns " but dont think that you are a nuissance sandra because you can be with us any time" I saw hinata and sighs" and you need to pass time with your boyfriend or may I say fiancee already" hinata blush and sighs" how did you know he propose me?" Sandra smirks" I organize everything today... and I do a place so he can propose you in there xD" Hinata hugs me" ARIGATOOOOO! Now my life is complete!" I smile and see hinata" nee-chan I have to sleep since tomorrow I am going out" Hinata nods and smile " I know I hope that sasuke doesnt interfere a lot" sandra sigh and giggle" well lets hope he doesnt and oyasumi n.n" Hinata smiles and pat my head "oyasumi... and you better check up your cellphone maybe he wrote you something" I frowns" I dont think so since I know he is angry" Hinata grabs her cellphone and calls Itachi" she is in house... oooh you want to talk to her?" I blush madly and I negate to talk. Then hinata frowns" she doesnt want to talk... she is afraid you might be angry" hinata put her cellphone in speaker and we hear itachi" I am not ANGRY! AND PUT HER IN THE PHONE OR I SWEAR TOMORROW I..." I resign myself and speak" I was just afraid that you are mad with me and that tomorrow you will not talk to me" itachi sigh of relief " of course I am mad sandra but I wasnt thinking that I wont talk to you tomorrow I was thinking that tomorrow you will pass punishment since you go away without saying goodbye to me, and by the way why are you acting weird? Usually you always pass time with me and..." I blush madly and shout" I DONT ACT WEIRD! YOU ARE THE WEIRDO ITACHI!" Itachi laughs" hope you tell me tomorrow... well I will let you sleep! Oyasumi Sandie-chan" I smile and nod to hinata while I blush" oyasumi Ita-kun" Hinata smile and the call end" oyasumi Sandie and Hanabi" both of us smile and I go to the bed" oyasumi Hinata" we just close our eyes while hinata go away to her room" Hanabi talk" nee-chan you should tell him you know" I frown" I am happy as friends hanabi I dont want to lose him" hanabi open the eyes with me at the same time" you dont know his feelings. Maybe he does love you and you could be happier than ever n.n" I sigh" we better go to bed... oyasumi Hanabi" Hanabi sigh" oyasumi nee-chan" I turn off the light and prepare to sleep.

I know this chapter is kind of weird x3 but I hope you love it!

Please some reviews and hope that I get more fans! XD

More Reviews = More Chapters = Happier Readers and writter


	3. Taking a risk

Konichiwa Minna :)... well I am super anxious to the the spanish version but I have good news for you xD today it has lemon and I hope I can write it well u/./u... I don't own anything related to Naruto manga or Naruto Shippuuden or Naruto serie or the characters -_- because I am not Masashi Kishimoto :T

I was cuddling to hanabi when I feel that someone was staring at me and I open my eyes and it was Ino with Hinata and Sakura. I smile" ohayo minna what happen?" Ino just grab me and I shout" dashketee" Ino glare me" you only have 30 minutes sandraaa! Is 8:30!" I see the clock and blush" gomenasai and I ask for your help :/" Ino sigh and expose my outfit for this day" I see all your clothes and I think this one is the best" I smile and think that it was the dress that Itachi gave me for my birthday and the shoes are from Sasuke also the necklace" you pick the right outfit Ino. I love it n.n " Ino smile" now change! Or he will kill you!" Ino take off my pajama and see sakura staring at me and I see her" what happen sakura?" Sakura frowns" everything in you looks good... now I know why Sasuke..." Sakura didn't finish her sentence but I only smile and change to the outfit then just hug her and give a warm hug" you love Sasuke?" Sakura nods and sigh" I love itachi and all but Sasuke was the one I love more... I fell

in love when I meet him" I pat her head " I didn't want to tell you this but I love Itachi... since childhood, I just saw you together and I was thinking that you are meant together sakura since I see you happy both of you" Sakura laughs" us? Happy? Well in the first year yes but this year he become distant with me he still pretend he loves me but I notice that he doesn't love me as the beginning I think to dump him today but you are going out with them..." I just see her and smile" and if I do it and confess to him... I say its going to be difficult since I will get nervous b-but..." Sakura hug me and smile brightly "onegaii I will be glad and also..." she put me on a chair and she did to me a little bow with the upper part of my hair and put me make up" Itachi once tell me he loves your hair with that kind of bow and it will suit you with this dress" I only blush and nod then see the hour" is getting late! I better go" I just run to the station and go to our meeting point.

Itachi POV

I ran with sasuke but he was winning me to go to the station then we arrive to the train and sigh of relief " she is going to kill us ottoto" sasuke just glare at me" nii-chan don't call me like that you know..." I just mess his hair and he comb it again" leave my hair it take me hours to fix it like this!" I giggle " why did you do that, is sandra we are talking she doesn't mind how we look she always say we look good..." I also fix myself but I don't fix my hair as Sasuke since I will look bad if I change my hair "well we are almost there and..." sasuke sighs and was blushing" I hope she notice me..." I see sasuke and I don't know but it gives me jealousy that he is talking about sandra to notice him " well sandra never had a boyfriend maybe..." I was going to say that she love sasuke and I get anxious. The train stop and we get out... we were running and I was running without noticing that I bump someone and she fell in front of me. The girl say" oshiri ga TTwTT" I help her and smile" pardon me... I didn't see..." I saw her she was gorgeous and she saw me "Ohayo... Itachi" Sandra blushes and take my hand " gomenasai... I didn't notice it was you" I keep staring at her and damn it she looks sexy and gorgeous! I was perplex then sasuke interrupt us " Sandra! You look gorgeous! Does shoes and accessories are the one I gave you in your b-day!" Sandra nods and blushes " yep... they are gorgeous" I see her dress and it was indeed the one I gave to her" and that is my dress" I smile mischievously. I really love the dress I pick to her... she looks just as I imagine except she looks better than my imagination. I grab her hand and smile" lets go... I want to pass time with both of you" sasuke grab the other hand and sandra didn't notice, instead she smile to me like she was happy" Ita-kun lets go" she see sasuke and sighs then whisper to him something and he smile mischievously" lets go then" sandra is blushing and smiles"lets go guys"

In the Amusement Park

I grab sandra hand and pull her to a roller coaster of 3 seats she was in the middle since sasuke grab the corner just like me and then the ride begin. It was a great day... we were like children, but the one that was babysitting was me, since sandra comport just like sasuke; they look good together and I was just thinking what I think for the several years I was with Sakura, Sandra doesn't have a boyfriend and maybe is because she loves someone and he doesn't love her or is because they are going secretly without me noticing that, maybe sandra loves Sasuke and I notice Sasuke is deeply in love in her and I just feel annoyed because he loves her! but I don't have to think about that, I have a very cute and loyal girlfriend and I will not do cheating on her!

Sandra POV

I was thinking that Itachi is distant to me right now, I didn't know what to say to him since my mind was only thinking of the plan that sakura say to me so that Itachi cheat on her and she will break up with him. I was thinking that the plan wasn't the most reasonable of all, since the central idea of all this is was making out in the haunted house with him! I was just nervous of doing that! I say Itachi doesn't fall easily in this kind of things and he will be thinking of sakura! I just can't handle this! suddenly I didn't notice and fall with Sasuke to the ground and I was madly blushing!

" san-sandra, can you stand up please" I immediately do it and see if Itachi was with us but I didn't see him. " where is Itachi?" sasuke sighed and said "he say he will look for food" I just smile and nod " thanks, I will go to…" sasuke grab my grasp " I don't want to be alone. can you stay with me?" I see him and frown " ok…" I just sit in a bench nearby and didn't talk to him, but sasuke came near me and I was getting a little bit far " Sasuke, I need personal space please" Sasuke see me seriously " when will you reply to me sandra, I say I love you and I have say it million times to you! but you keep insisting that you are not in love with me, why? is because the fact that you can't forget Itachi or the fact that you are hopeless in love and you will only love him? Sandra, he doesnt love you! he thinks about marrying with Sakura. he say it to me!" I just slap him and cry " I know he doesnt love me, I know that he is with sakura and I know that Sakura…" I just close my mouth because I won't say the truth about sakura is in love with sasuke I just can't say what sakura will say to him! Sasuke just touch my cheek and smile " I love you sandra. I dont want you to be unhappy. He is making you suffer and sorry for what I will do" He just kiss me with tender and grab my wrist, I was pulling from him and I just couldn't since he has strong arms, instead I imagine it was Itachi, his arms and his hair and my mouth without noticing was kissing Sasuke just as I was thinking it was Itachi, suddenly I felt someone watching and I whisper " I love you Ita.." Sasuke just separate and I shut my mouth then see the person that was seeing us was Sakura and Itachi I just stand up and run to the haunted house. Sasuke was almost chasing me but Itachi just run toward me and my last scene I see it was Sakura crying. I just couldn't handle and enter to the haunted house, I was crying and walking " I almost make a mistake, I kiss sasuke… and I…" I just continue crying and I felt into a tomb but then I feel someone grabbing me " Sasuke not now please! I know I say his name but I really don't love you!" I feel sasuke turn me around and grab my chin but in shock I didn't see sasuke I see Itachi grabbing me " who do you love then?" I just dont want to see him and he is pulling me toward him but I can't say it! I just can't because I will ruin my relationship with him. I just cry and close my eyes "I w-wont tell, you will just…" I felt his glare and I couldn't handle and open my eyes and he just glare at me " I don't know anything about you sandra, you just keep ignoring my questions! you are secretly in love with someone and I didn't notice since you didn't tell me! friends are the one that know everything of you, even the one you are in love, I JUST CAN'T HANDLE THIS SANDRA" he just pull me and put me in a wall "if you dont say to me anything I will just leave you and I wont be your friend anymore!" I just froze and I was crying since now I am in a dead end to our friendship in both ways! well at least if I can't be his friend I will confess, I lost everything and now is my only option " you wanna hear me? can you handle this Itachi" I just put my hand in his neck and kiss him with all my love I have for him! he wasn't closing his eyes because I felt he was staring at me intensely " I l-love you! I know I couldn't say it! but I love you since childhood! since we meet I was in love of you! I just couldn't say it since when I was going to confess you were in a relation with Sakura I just cant handle to lose you! and our relation! now I lost you!" Itachi separate from me and cry "why? I just asking myself that sandra. you deserve…" I just kiss him again and touch his cheek "this wasn't my idea of saying my confession to you Ita but I just can say, good luck with sakura and…" Itachi just grab me "she say to me that she doesn't love me, and that I don't know my true feelings, now I realize" Itachi just saw me and smile timidly " that I also don't want to lose you sandra, and that I was jealous since sasuke was near you but when you say that to me even though you was saying that to sasuke and didn't realize it was me I feel relieved… I just want you to know" I put my finger in his mouth and smile then cry a little " you don't have to say it to me you know, lets be together… since we don't want to lose each other" Itachi just pull me " I will say it one time, do you understand?! I lo-love y…" Naruto grab itachi and smile " hey bro! you confess to her now!" Itachi was seeing naruto with anger "you idiot! you interrupt…" Ino grab me and smile " now you confess, didnt you?" I nod and blush " and now we are together n.n" Itachi grab me and smile " I have a very sexy and gorgeous GF don't you thinks Ino?" I just blush madly and shout " ITACHIIII! DONT SAY IT TOO LOUD TTwTT" Itachi kiss my cheek and smiles "I just can't handle not to say it Sandra! you are sexy with the dress I gave you!" Sasuke grab itachi and the stare intensely at each other " I see her first!" itachi laugh evilly " but she love me! and I want to be with her!" I just blush and see to another part" sasuke smirk " but I took her first kiss!" I see sasuke with anger and see itachi was furious "WELL… BUT SHE DUMPED YOU AND I AM HIS BOYFRIEND YOU JERK!" I see sakura in a corner and go to her " sakura… I didn't, sorry" sakura smile and nod then whisper to me" at least you confess to Itachi, and I hear everything you say… and sasuke confess the true feeling about you and force you to kiss him" I nod and sigh " I didn't say a thing about it" sakura giggles "I hope you take care of Itachi and…" takes out a necklace " here is a valuable thing that belongs to you, I carry it for a long time but now that you are his GF is yours" I see the necklace that was from his Mom and gave it to Sakura, " arigato n.n… well" I hug her and drag her to us " why don't we continue the house! I say we need partners n.n" I grab Itachi arm and obviously, Hinata with Naruto, Sai with Ino and the only ones left was Sasuke alone and Sakura. " sasuke go with sakura n.n see ya!" at last I see sakura blushing and Sasuke just walking casually with her, I gaze everything in the house and Itachi grab my hip and I blush then he bring me more closer to him and whisper " what are you thinking?" I blush and see him " I was just gazing to sakura" itachi smile " and why? because she dump me?" I negate with my head and whisper to him "because she loves someone" itachi see me with surprise "seriously, when did you hear that?" I just giggle "is a girl secret, I don't want to confess what she told me not to say anyone" Itachi frowns "maybe she was in love when I was with her" I nod " a very long time, but she didn't want to tell you since she was happy also with you" Itachi smile " she knows very well that I was in love with you but I didn't notice that feeling" I smile "she told me that… and I was happy to hear it since she also love you and you love her but your feelings change and she notice it" Itachi smile " I like the way you love me, I just can't stay without you sandra. you were always by my side" I just smile and keep walking beside him. when we finish everything we go to house and Itachi went with Sasuke to their house. I say to Naruto that if he can give us a ride to our house since our dads and Hanabi are not home and he say he was going to stay a little bit in the house to accompany us I smile and we went to our house.

late in the night

I was seeing the computer and see Itachi sing in, I was thinking why? since he was kind of exhausted today. he respond me and say "I know you are there so I hope that you pass a great time and that I miss you right now, I want to stay for a while chatting since tomorrow is our graduation, right?" I giggle and respond "Yup, I want you here also but I need to fix myself for tomorrow u.u… lets just see each other tomorrow and maybe you can come tomorrow, since Hinata is going out with Naruto and I will be alone in the house since our parents and Hanabi are out since Hanabi is in a Karate competition" Itachi respond faster " you are alone in your house! NO! I WILL GO RIGHT NOW!" I laugh and write "wait! Naruto is here!" Itachi didn't respond and he just sign off "damn it, maybe he…" I walk to the kitchen and I hear in Hinata bedroom some giggles and laughs "Naruto! not there! you know it tickles me!" naruto laughs mischievously "come on babe, your sister maybe is sleeping and I am thirsty of you" I blush since I never hear Naruto like that and just go quietly to the kitchen " mmmm, maybe a chocolate ice cream with brownies n.n" I prepare the ice cream and do some omelet with sushi since I always bought sushi for this kind of nights. I go to my bedroom and see Itachi panting and sweating "Itachi? why are you here" Itachi just fell to the bed "I love your bed, it smell like you and is soft" I laugh "I was thinking you will say that you love me and not my bed" Itachi see me "you are in shorts when a man is next to your room with your sister, doing something that only god knows" I blush "well is my house I can be with a short or a mini dress if I want to" Itachi smirks "and you are like this in your room with your boyfriend tempting him to do something god knows" I just blush madly " you are the one that came into my house without asking me if you can.." Itachi kiss me making me almost fall my food " I need to eat Itachi… at least can I put my food in the desk?" Itachi grab my food and put it then he eat a sushi " Hey! I prepare it and it cost a lot TTwTT" Itachi giggles " and I love it, well lets continue" he grab my hip then kiss me and take me to the bed "Ita-kun, I…" Itachi smile and touch my cheek "I was joking… I just" I just kiss him and glare at him " you jerk! I was thinking that you will do something like that!" I punch him but I fell with him into the bed and then I notice that he was blushing madly, jeez if I could… I didn't notice that my feet was touching him in his part I smirk and kiss him, he was seeing me with a surprise look, I will make him regret of making fun of me! "what happen… I think that you want me in the bed" Itachi see to another part since he is madly red " I-I…sandra please I wont handle myself any longer" I just continue kissing him and he grab me, then pull me doing me a french kiss "you little miss mischievous.." I laugh and kiss him "you make me do this ITACHI! now let me go!" itachi smirk "let you go, I advise you early, that I can't handle myself any longer… now I am not Itachi" I know that voice… I never told anyone that Itachi was bipolar, since it was kind of awkward that itachi has that personality but since very young only me and sasuke knows about it! now I am handling with another itachi not the timid one but the pervert one! "Itachi, listen to me… I know that it was a mistake but pleaaaase let me go" Itachi smirk and continue the kiss "and I am saying nope"

weeeell n.n I hope that you love this fic :3 I know that I forget to update but it was because I was in vacations n.n… HOPE YOU COMMENT AND SEE YA NEXT WEEK :3


	4. After the things we are fighting for

**ammmmm… well, GOMENASAI X3… I know its being a loooooooooooooooooooooong time :S but I was very busy! and well here is the next chapter! AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME TTwTT ammmm but well here I am and I was depress since I know that the manga is getting bad ¬_¬ sometimes I wish that Kishimoto and I meet and if that happen I will probably choke him because of making me suffer, first he kill my precious ITACHI (and then he revive him but weeeeeeeeeeell, he kill him again TT_TT) **

**I don't ****OWN ITACHI UCHIHA OR NARUTO MANGA, I AM JUST A READER THAT WAITS TILL THE MANGA SHOWS UP AND I AM NOT MASASHI KISHIMOTO ¬ ¬**** lets begin the best part n.n **

_**Sandra POV **_

I stare at itachi since I haven't seen this part of Itachi for a looooong time, just when I was seeing a movie with him and sasuke, back then Sasuke save me from this part, but now there is not sasuke only me and Itachi… damn it! if I don't punch him he will do something to me! Itachi grab my hand when I was going to punch him " be careful, you will get burn if you touch fire" I sigh" and I will get mad if Itachi isn't in his right mind, well can you let me go?!" Itachi smirks and touch my cheek " Darling he is gone. now behave because I am thirsty and I want your water" I just blush madly and almost scream but itachi tap my mouth " don't scream… or else your sister and naruto will suspect" I glare at him maybe I like this part of him and it makes me want to kiss him, unconsciously I start to get near him and kiss take out his hand then kiss him slowly but provocative. Itachi was dumbfounded and smile " and you are the one that was screaming, I was thinking that you don't want to lose your virginity sandra" I sigh and turn my head " lets just say that I give up, I love everything about you Itachi, just do what you want!" Itachi smile and kiss me " I won't do anything to you, even if I am the pervert one, I love you sandra" I frown and sigh" you let me no choice! I really want you Ita-kun!" I grab his neck and kiss him with all my passion " I love you, I know we are doing a risk but I want you to be yours!" Itachi blush and look to another place " Sa-Sandra! don't say those kind of things" I smirk " now you transform into the innocent guy, how cute!" Itachi stand up " Is for your good, I am going!" I put a sad face and stand up "please dont do it! I am a good girl, Sandra is a good girl with her senpai!" Itachi laugh and see me " you learn it from Tobi, right?!" I smirk and put my arms in his neck then pull him to the bed "now be a good guy and let me kiss you" I turn his head and begin to kiss him, I put my hand into his chest and I am taking his shirt but he grab my hand "sandra, please…" I just sigh and put a sad face " I think that I will change… maybe another time" I went into my wardrobe and grab my favorite pijama of Victoria Secret, then go to the bathroom to change.

_**Itachi POV **_

I think that sandra is hurt of what I say to her, and damn it! my other version of me come out! but now I just argue of making sandra sex! *SHE WANTS YOU, WHY DON'T WE DO IT AND RESOLVE THE PROBLEM!* I sigh and just say to my inner me * because I appreciate my GF and I don't want her to regret later* Sandra get out of the bathroom and glare at me "I will go out to the super market, I have appetite to eat onigiri and we don't have rice " I see her in her pajama *JEEZ! SEXY GF WE HAVE ITACHI! SHE IS SOOO…* I keep staring at her she thinks that she is going out with that outfit of her! "sandra can you change of pajama please…" sandra see me like she see a bug "I always go out with this pajama, is not a big deal Itachi" I stand up and grab her " Sandra what if a pervert grab you and do something to you?!" she frowns " I will fight! don't you remember that I am a Hyuga! and one of the best one in martial art!" I stare at her " you won't go!" Sandra throw me and cry "instead of making me believe you were going to do something to me, you only keep staring at me!" *see now she is mad at you because you didnt have a kissing session with her itachi* I just look at her and I am having a bad mood right now " I just want you not to regret it later!" Sandra throw me to the bed and then ran to the supermarket " don't come near me,I will go alone!" of course I follow her and she is running then goes into the super market I just see if she was ok and then go but I hear her laugh, she was talking to the rival of our school Haru Kasugano, she was smiling and I just hide near a tree. and hear the conversation… I think that sandra was seeing me but no, she was just spacing out… I see haru grabbing her hip and pulling her to the wall. I tell her to change her pajama but she didn't hear me!

_**Sandra POV **_

I sigh and whisper to haru " I sense someone is near us" Haru grab my hip and put me at the wall then I just act as surprise then he whisper "yep, is your knight in shining armor" I just smile and do a giggle and whisper " well… lets do a play" Haru smirk and whisper " I wont play with you sandra, I think you are sexy and this pajama of Victoria Secret is fitting to you! I think I will take you to a Love Hotel" he wink and touch my cheek then start to kiss me without permission and touch my hip making me go to his body and deepen the kiss, he was gentle but it wasn't itachi I broke the kiss but he pull me again and touch my butt then without noticing this he unbuttoned his shirt and his pant… he doesn't use pant and I was petrified then scream "Help me… ITACHI !" Haru smirk, he won't since I entertain him with my friends" I see itachi fighting with haru friends and haru grab my head and kiss me " I love you sandra, you are so sexy and intelligent… and now that you graduate we will study together!" I cry " why me? you know that I love itachi!" Haru smirk " but Itachi is with sakura, she…" I see Hinata kicking Haru and Naruto helping Itachi I separate from him and stare Haru " you put something in my onigiri Haru, right… that is why I couldn't push you!" Haru smirk " of course I did it! I have it all planned out!" I was dizzy and I go to the ground " you bastard!... HINATA PUNCH HIM FOR ME PLEASE!" Hinata nod and began to fight with Haru then I go to the bench and wait till this effect go away from me.

**Later At Night**

Itachi grab me and pull me into him, naruto and Hinata went ahead of us, we were in awkward silence and I didn't want to talk to him. we enter my house and to my room I just sat down and go to the bed Itachi go to the sofa and just sit down…. I was going to turn around but then he talk "I can't be your boyfriend" I see him with surprise and then he see me "I am a bad boyfriend to you"

I stand up and go to the sofa and slap him " It wasn't your fault you moron!" he see me very surprise and touch his cheek "but I didn't save you, it was Hinata who save you" I just stand up "now you will GIVE UP then? it was fake then, you don't love me don't you! I know you Itachi! this is not the guy I knew…" I cried without stopping "the only thing you want from me is to be your friend!" I turn around and sigh "If you are not going to say something this is the last time I will be by your side and believe me, I wont be again your friend neither your girlfriend! got it?!" I wait several minutes and frown "suit yourself then Itachi, go away from my house then!" I walk to my room but someone grab me and turn me around, it was Sasuke "Sasuke…" he frown " Sandra… please dont do that to yourself. I hate saying this but I was going to take my brother now but I know you a lot and right now you are suffering of him! I love you and I want you to be happy, and I know well enough that Itachi is the one you love and I know that he love you!" Sasuke see his brother "stop acting cold just like you act long ago with sakura! its sandra we are talking Itachi! I know you are not saying nothing because you want her to forget you and suffer alone but, Sandra is going to suffer too if you are not in his life! SO fuck you Itachi take her if you want! is yours after all" Sasuke let go my hand and smile to me with a bright smile "I will try to forget you Sandra, but promise me not to let go from Itachi and be together both of you always" he pull me and put my hand with Itachi "I want both to be happy, see ya tomorrow Itachi" he left and Itachi gaze at me "I…" I put my finger in his lip "please, lets go to my room" Itachi sigh and smile "If I don't hold back sandra please let me know" I just sigh "just take me Itachi please!" he pick me up as bridal style "I don't want to regret this sandra, let me take you like this" I was blushing and nod "lets go" he open the door and put me in the bed then close the door so no one can enter and I close the windows, Itachi grabs me from the back and smirk "trying to escape?" I turn to face him and put my nose in his nose then kiss him "or you are trying to escape?" Itachi blush lightly "no! I just..." I began to kiss him and he pull me to the bed "Sandra…" he touch my hair and I just let go "I love you Itachi" he smile and we began to base 1 to jump to the base 2,we were making out in my bed… it was a dream for me but I know it was reality since in a dream I probably couldn't smell this perfume and the shampoo he loves to use, he began to take my pajama, unluckily I didn't have bra so when he take out my pajama he was staring me in my boobs since I feel his gaze in there, I blush madly "I-Itachi… please" he see me and he was red as a tomato "sorry, I was just lost…" I kiss him "doesn't matter, I need to adapt to this, is my first time so I know you was going to see that part of me first" Itachi blush madly " you are hot sandra, I couldn't contain seeing that" we continue and I unbuttoned his shirt "I have seen Itachi in swimsuit and naked when he was little but when I see him next to me I couldn't contain to see how well formed are his muscles, jeez he is so hot! I just keep touching his biceps and grab his hair softly "you say I am hot, and what about you?" Itachi put me down so he can see me every inch of my body "because you are the most hottest chick ever Sandra, you don't compare to any girl!" I just blush madly and made a sweet and tender kiss "lets go to base 3" I take my low part and unzipped his jeans "make me yours please" Itachi see me and try not to blush too much "you are unbelievable sandra" he take out his boxer and put me in position "are you sure you want this now?" I smile and kiss him " while I am kissing you put it please… but first" I take out my blankets since they are white "lets do it now…" I began to kiss him and put him a condom "we don't want a baby right now, maybe 3 years later xD" he just laugh and began kissing me just like I say, then he put his thing in my hole and I was putting a face of suffering but I continue kissing him just like I say. at 4 am we stop and he kiss my forehead "I hope you are satisfy, I did my best so my other part does not show up" I laugh and kiss him in the cheek "I couldn't ask for something so great Itachi, you make my heart jump a lot of times but this feeling I have right now doesnt compare to every moment we pass together, I love you my Itachi, and is so true that I swear my love over my collection of mangas I have that is so damn true that I love you!" Itachi put me in his biceps and whisper to me "lets go to sleep my sweet sandra" I was just happy I did this with the guy I love and that nothing will separate us ever!

**ok my readers, this chapter I did it sooo late xD, hope you enjoy it, I don't know if I continue it or do a final chapter right now, but I know that I OWE YOU A LOT… keep the reviews and pass a great day **

**XOXO **

**SandieCh. **


End file.
